The invention relates to the field of hand held tools and, more particularly, to a lighted magnetic retrieval tool.
Magnetic retrieval tools are useful for a wide variety of purposes such as retrieval of ferrous objects dropped in relatively inaccessible areas. Such areas may also be dark, rendering the object to be retrieved difficult to see. Several attempts have been made to overcome this problem as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,319 to Shiao and U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,359 to Boozer. In each of these patents, a tool is provided wherein a light can interchangeably be used through removal of the magnet member and the like. Obviously, this is not an ideal solution to the problem of retrieving ferrous objects from dark inaccessible areas.
The need remains for a simple and effective tool for retrieving ferrous articles from such dark and inaccessible areas.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such a tool.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.